The Real Stiles
by Twilight Goddess19
Summary: After the defeat of the Darach, Stiles was kicked out of the and after that happened, Jackson, Lydia and Danny left the pack refusing to abandon their childhood friend. Now there is two new students, Stiles and her childhood friends know one of them. Will pack regret kicking out of Stiles out of the Pack?


It's been a month since the defeat of the Darach, Aidan and Ethan had joined the pack. A week ago, Jackson had moved back to Beacon Hills with his parents. Everything was great and nothing has attacked Beacon Hills.

But Stiles should have know everything wasn't going to stay great for long. This time it has nothing to do with a supernatural being attack or killing people in Beacon Hills this time. It had to do with Scott and Derek (the two Alphas of the pack) kicking her out of the pack for being a 'weak human', their words not hers.

Right now, Stiles is up in her room crying in her pillow. _'How could they do this to me? Kick me out of the pack after everything I did for them.'_ She thought upset. She was so upset that things in her bedroom started levitating and moving around but she didn't know this as she had her face buried in her pillow as she continues to cry.

This is how Jackson, Lydia and Danny found her. They were all surprised to see her things levitating and moving around in her room but shouldn't be really surprised due to the fact both her and her mother were always different then others, them being able to do things other couldn't.

What no one but the four of them knew was that, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia and Danny are all childhood friends. Their parents were all friends, they grew up together. But everything changed when Stiles' mother, Claudia Stilinski died and their cheerful friend stopped hanging out with them because it was to painful. That's when she met and became friends with Scott McCall.

All three of them were pissed when Derek and Scott kicked their secret childhood friend out of the pack, after all that she did for them. That was why they had left the pack.

"Oh, Stiles." Lydia said sadly when she saw her best-friend crying her pillow. She rushed over to the bed and sat down on it, running her fingers through the brown strands. "Shh, it's going to be okay, Stiles. We are going to be here for you."

"Lydia." Stiles muttered before moving and laid her head on the strawberry blonde's lap. Jackson and Danny moved over and sat down on the bed. "Why? Why would they do this? After everything I did for them."

"I don't know, Dai." Lydia uses one of the nickname's for Stiles' real name.

Not many people knew why she started going by Stiles, they all thought it was because her real name was hard to pronounce but her childhood friends knew the real reason. She had stopped using her real name because it reminded her of her mother.

"It's going to be okay, Little Vina." Danny said in a soft and gentle tone. He ran his fingers through her hair, getting her to purr like she used to when they were children.

"Yeah, Lydia and Danny is right. We're going to be there for you and won't let them hurt you anymore." Jackson promised. He was protective of Stiles, he sees her as a little sister and he knew the other two also felt that way.

"Thanks and I'm sorry that I stopped hanging out with you guys after my mom died." Stiles said sleepily.

"It's okay, we understand why you did." Lydia said. "Just go to sleep, Dai."

Stiles closed her eyes and she was soon asleep.

"Guys, what should we do?" Lydia asked as she looked at her boyfriend and Danny.

"We're going to protect her, we're going to be there for her. Like we said we will." Danny said. He didn't like how his childhood friend/little sister figure was hurt emotionally by Derek, Scott and the pack when she was kicked out.

"I think we should call and tell _him_ what has happened?" Jackson told his girlfriend and best-friend.

"_He_ won't be happy at what happened to her, you do know that right?"

"Yeah, Lydia's right. _He_ was always protective of Vina, it got worse when her mother died. Who knows what _he _will do to Scott and the others. Not to mention, _he_ never really liked Scott."

"Yeah I know. But who better then _him_ to protect her against her former best-friend and the others if they tried to do something?"

Lydia and Danny looked at each other for a minute, then looked down at the sleeping form of Stiles and then looked at Jackson. "Alright, call _him_." Lydia said.

Jackson nodded before he called _him_. He told _him_ everything that has happened and what has happened to Stiles. To say _he_ wasn't happy at what happened to her was an understatement.

**"I'll be there soon."** _He _said in an angry tone before hanging up with out saying goodbye.

* * *

**-Unknown-**

_'How dare them! How dare they hurt my Little Dove!' _He thought angrily as his eyes glow a bright red color. He storms upstairs and into his bedroom, he then started packing some bags. He was moving back to Beacon Hills to see his Little Dove again and protect her against her former best-friend and pack.

While he was packing, a boy with dark blond/light brown hair and hazel eyes walked into his Alpha's bedroom. "Why are packing?"

"I got a call from an old friend about someone that I dearly care about. I'm moving back to my old town, Beacon Hills." He told his pack mate, who is a were-chameleon and who he saved a year ago.

"Am I going with you?" He asked his Alpha in a nervous tone.

"Of course you are coming with me, Corey. You are my pack mate and beta. Now go and start packing."

Corey smiled before leaving his Alpha's bedroom and went to his, so he could start packing.

* * *

**-Three days later-**

It's been three days since Stiles was kicked out of the pack. Since Jackson, Lydia and Danny left the pack to be with their childhood friend, along with calling their other childhood friend, who is very protective of Stiles.

Stiles' father, Noah was told by the four childhood friends what the pack had done and he wasn't happy at all. He was angry at them for hurting his little girl emotionally after everything she did for them and the pack. Then he was happy to hear that _he_ was coming back to protect his daughter from being hurt by the pack again.

Scott and the rest of the pack had tried to get Jackson, Lydia and Danny to come back to the pack but they wouldn't. Saying it wasn't a pack without Stiles in it.

_-Flashback-_

_"Guys, will you come back to the pack?" Scott asked with a puppy dog look. He and the pack showed up after Stiles left to go get some food and drinks, not like they knew that._

_Jackson scoffed as he crossed his arms as he glared at Scott, the former best-friend of Stiles. "No."_

_"Why not? Think you are better then us that you don't want to be apart of this pack?!" Isaac asked but he was ignored._

_"Sorry but I don't want to be apart of a pack that abandons or kicks one of theirs out for just being human." Danny said. Ethan looked at him hurt but he just ignored him even if it hurts to do so. The pack has hurt his childhood friend/sister figure._

_"How can you say that? We haven't done that at all!" Erica said in denial._

_"Oh please. Then what was that you did to Stiles?" Lydia asked as she __Lydia rolled her eyes before glaring at the blonde she-wolf, shutting__ the said she-wolf up. "That's what I thought. We aren't going to abandoned Stiles like you lot did and we're not coming back to the pack."_

_Jackson then decided to spoke. "Yeah like Lydia said. We're not coming back to the pack, we're not going to abandon Stiles like you did. There isn't a pack without Stiles."_

_Scott and the rest of the pack was shocked. Why did these three care about Stiles? Didn't they hate or at least dislike her?_

_"Since when have you cared about Stiles?" Derek asked, finally speaking up. "I thought you three hated her or least didn't like her?"_

_"Well your wrong." Jackson said before being cut off by Lydia._

_"All that was an act that we all put up when her mother died." Lydia said with sadness. She was sad when Claudia Stilinski had died, more so when Stiles had stopped hanging out with them._

_"After her mother died, Stiles wasn't the same. She stopped going by her birth name, started going by Stiles and stopped hanging out with us." Danny said in sadness. He then looked at Scott. "Then you moved into town and became friends with her. That's when the act of us not liking her started."_

_Jackson nodded agreeing with his best-friend and smirked at Scott. "We all acted like we didn't like each other. But there was someone else that didn't. You should remember, Scott. After all _he_ never did like you at all, especially when you get a little too close to her."_

_Scott paled at the mention of _him_. He knew that _he_ never really liked him and was very protective of Stiles. "You didn't call _him_ did you?"_

_Jackson just smirked at how scared Scott was. Good, he should be scared after what he did to Stiles. "Of course I did. And _he_ isn't happy that Stiles was hurt by you or the pack."_

_The pack was confused on who they were talking about and became worried when Scott became scared of whoever they were talking about. _

_"Who are you talking about?" Allison asked, concerned. Why did whoever they were talking about seem to scare Scott, who is a True Alpha._

_"And why is Scott so scared of him?" Aiden asked._

_"Who we are talking about is our other childhood friend. _He_ had always been very protective over Stiles, especially after her mother died." Danny explained._

_Lydia chuckled. "Yeah not to mention _he_ never really liked Scott to begin with."_

_The pack didn't know who they were talking about but they felt like they should be scared too. They soon left after that, knowing that the three of them wouldn't come back to the pack because Stiles wouldn't be there. They also knew that they made a mistake of kicking Stiles out of the pack._

_-End Flashback-_

They had told Stiles of what the pack wanted but left out that _he_ was coming to Beacon Hills because they wanted it to be a surprise and she was angry. They were trying to take her three best-friends away but they were able to calm her down.

Once she had calmed down, she had decided to tell them that she was a Spark, meaning she could do magic. They were shocked at first but soon got over it, they were happy for her when she told them she's been training with her spark.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**Well Jackson, Lydia and Danny are Stiles' childhood friends, who she had stopped hanging out with after her mother died. But who are their mysterious childhood friend, who is protective over Stiles? Keep reading to find out.**

**Stiles is going to pair up with the mysterious protective childhood friend. But who else should be paired up with her. Corey or Aiden? Please send me your vote on that in a review.**

**Please review because they are amazing and I need them to update my stories.**


End file.
